Try to Tell You No My Body Keeps Telling You Yes
by potterlove12
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Good Man is Hard to find..." It's all about Sev&Hermione. Rated M: EWE, Language, Drinking, Sex, Sex, and more Sex. This is based off a Maroon 5 song as well. You'll never think of the characters in the same way again.
1. Fight Club

_**A/N: Please note, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to the Queen herself, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Do I wish I owned HP? Of course, that would mean I had Jo's genius brain. :P**_

**First of all, this is a SSHG story. If you're not into the pairing, DO NOT READ.  
**_**Why? Because, you'll hate the story and leave stupid comments that no one cares about.**_

**If you're not into extremely detailed and graphic sex scenes, DO NOT READ.  
**_**Why? Because I like writing smut and you'll hate what I do. So, save yourself the pain and don't **_**read it.  
**  
**If you find expletives (curse words) to bother you, DO NOT READ.**_**  
Why?I use them a lot in my story, especially during emotional turmoil or whenever I see fitting.**_

**If you don't like the idea of drinking or excessive partying, DO NOT READ.  
**_**Why? I like my characters to have fun and I like to show their stress and dark sides through their out-of-control drinking issues.  
**_  
_**Do NOT write a review, telling me you hated the story because of the pairing, graphic detail, drinking, or language or any of those four combined. I've already warned you, TWICE, that this story was going to be a dirty one. I warned you in the summary, and in my note.**_  
_**SO PLEASE HIT THAT BACK BUTTON IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ONE OR ALL OF THOSE THINGS LISTED ABOVE. Thank you.**_

_**NOW! What you've all been waiting for:**Try to Tell You No...My Body Keeps Telling You Yes**, the epic follow up story to **A Good Man is Hard to Find, Good Sex is Even Harder**. I'm not giving you any secrets about this first chapter except that this is based on a Maroon 5 song. Oh, and it's dirty. (;**_

* * *

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war.__  
__You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door.__  
__You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score.__  
__You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more._

* * *

Severus Snape sat comfortably in his arm chair, staring into the fire and drinking a glass of Firewhisky, slowly seething at the thought of his companion who had stood him up for dinner- again. He closed his eyes in thought and heard the door open. Right on time. Almost two hours late. For the third night in a row.

He slowly stood up at the sound of the door shutting and turned to face his companion who was seemingly flushed in the face and a bit giggly. He gripped his glass tighter in his hand and sighed.

Hermione looked up into the dark eyes that stared back at her as she hung up her traveling cloak. She performed a silent charm on herself, most likely something to sober her up from her current state.

"Sorry, I forgot about dinner," she said casually, as if it didn't really matter.

"You always forget about _something,_" he seethed back.

"Don't get mad at me! It was only an accident."

"This is the third time this week!"

"It's not that big of a deal! You're always at work anyways, so why does it matter if I miss a date here and there?!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Damn it, Hermione, no. You don't get it!"

"Don't you dare stand there and scream at me," she shouted, her voice cracking a bit. "It's not always my fault, you know! You drink all the time! That stupid glass never leaves your hand!"

Enraged, Snape threw the glass right above Hermione's shoulder, causing it to crash against the wall and shatter, spraying Hermione's back with the remains of his Firewhisky.

"That is bullshit and you know it!"

"That's real fucking cute, Severus. Throwing glasses around the house, real fucking cute!"

"Don't you even—," he was cut off by Hermione pointing her wand at him, shouting _"Oppugno,_" and sending birds at his head.

Snape snarled and ducked, snatched his wand, and sent a spell in Hermione's direction which she too ducked to miss.

"Stop. Being. An. Ass," she growled as she stood up to her full height.

"I don't even know why I do this, Hermione! I swear, being with you and living with you is worse than being married and I've never been married!"

Hermione froze, her wand still in midair. "Go to Hell," she murmured.

"Well, it's the truth," Snape said calmly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked around the front room and sighed. Things were knocked over, the glass that was in picture frames was shattered, and the birds Hermione had sent his way were pecking away at the windows and being quite annoying.

"It's not my _fucking_ fault that you drink all the damn time," she said angrily.

"Maybe if I didn't have to deal with you acting like a teenager, I wouldn't have to drink all the time."

"The way I act has nothing to do with you and your drinking problem, so save it!"

Snape rolled his eyes and slouched down into one of the chairs, propping his feet up on the end of the coffee table and crossed his arms.

"Hermione, this isn't going to work out. We fight more than we have sex, and that's a lot."

She gritted her teeth at his words and her hands automatically balled into fists as she looked at him, saying, "Your problem is that you can't commit to _anything_. You can't commit to your job because you're all messed up still and you can't commit to me because I'm not _Lily Potter!"_

Snape looked up at her in utter disgust and horror at the mention of Lily's name and stood up.

"Don't you _dare _bring her into this," he spat.

"Fuck you too, then," she grabbed the open bottle of Firewhisky from the table and threw it in Snape's direction and turned away quickly, accidentally tripping over one of the end tables and falling. She heard her ankle snap.

She groaned and straightened out her legs as Snape watched from the chair, a bit of worry on his face. She winced as she touched it and decided it was best to leave it alone.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "Are you alright?

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" she asked angrily, trying to hold back tears of pain and tears of rage.

He got up slowly and walked over to her and crouched down by her ankle, taking it gingerly in his hands. Hermione closed her eyes and winced as he carefully took off her red pump, but didn't pull her ankle away.

"Yeah, it's definitely broken."

Hermione groaned and tossed her head back and mumbled to the ceiling, "Fix it… please."

Snape nodded even though he knew she was looking at the ceiling and started performing a spell on her ankle before summoning a glass of Skele-Gro. Hermione drank it immediately and gagged over the taste. She looked back to Snape as she handed him the glass.

"So are we over?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best."

"You're probably right. We're not compatible."

"Agreed. But you're going to have to stay here tonight. You can't go home on that ankle and I want to make sure everything heals properly overnight."

Hermione nodded and then sighed. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Upstairs where you always do."

"In the same bed as you?"

"In the same bed as me," Snape said plainly.

"Well alright. Are you going to carry me or what?"

He sighed and stood up, picking Hermione up in his arms being sure to be careful of her ankle and carried her toward the steps. He slowly ascended the steps as Hermione kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, staring up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you know. For throwing the bottle, and for missing dinner, and for being an overall bad girlfriend- erm, ex-girlfriend," she corrected.

Snape stopped on the top step and looked down into her dark brown eyes and before Hermione fully registered what was happening, Snape had his lips crushed against hers as he walked quickly to the bedroom they had been sharing since their first encounter at the bar in Diagon Alley. His kisses were frantic and he immediately put her down in the center of their bed, not taking the time to dim the lights. Hermione looked up at him and smirked and pulled him on top of her.

"Come on, Mr. Snape, show me what you can do," she smirked. "We're not together now, so it's perfectly shameless," she winked and rubbed her knee up into his groin, making him moan.

"Gladly, Miss. Granger," he said huskily, capturing her lips with his once more.

* * *

_**A/N: No smut this chapter. :P Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long. The first line of the next chapter picks up right where we left off. I just like making you all wait. :P Read and review, as always. And as a friendly reminder, no hate. Only constructive criticism. You do **_**not **_**want this bitch on your ass. Thanks lovelies. Oh, and sorry it took so long to get this posted.**_

_**XoXo: potterlove12**_


	2. Rough

_**A/N: **__Please note, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to the Queen herself, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Do I wish I owned HP? Of course, that would mean I had Jo's genius brain. :P_

First of all, this is a SSHG story. If you're not into the pairing, DO NOT READ._  
Why? Because, you'll hate the story and leave stupid comments that no one cares about._

If you're not into extremely detailed and graphic sex scenes, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? Because I like writing smut and you'll hate what I do. So, save yourself the pain and don't read it._

If you find expletives (curse words) to bother you, DO NOT READ._  
Why? I use them a lot in my story, especially during emotional turmoil or whenever I see fitting._

If you don't like the idea of drinking or excessive partying, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? I like my characters to have fun and I like to show their stress and dark sides through their out-of-control drinking issues._

_Do NOT write a review, telling me you hated the story because of the pairing, graphic detail, drinking, or language or any of those four combined. I've already warned you, TWICE, that this story was going to be a dirty one. I warned you in the summary, and in my note.__  
__SO PLEASE HIT THAT BACK BUTTON IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ONE OR ALL OF THOSE THINGS LISTED ABOVE. Thank you._

**_Viola! Chapter two. Lots of sex- 'nuff said. (;_**

* * *

"_But baby there you again, there you again, making me love you.__  
__Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.__  
__Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.__  
__And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."  
-Maroon 5, One More Night_

* * *

Hermione groaned as Snape pressed his body hard against hers. She could already feel him hardening beneath her as they kissed each other passionately. Snape forcibly put his tongue into her mouth, their tongues colliding together, their breathing rapid and deep.

Hermione reached down and tugged Snape's shirt above his head and threw it to the floor and ran her hands up his chest, moaning into his mouth. She forced her hips up into his, biting on his bottom lip roughly as he slowly trailed his hands up her shirt. She continued to bite on his lip, trying to get a rise out of him, but he was still so… _calm. _If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was when Severus was being _calm_ in the bedroom.

Hermione stopped biting his lip and pulled away, pushing Snape's hands out from under her shirt and glared up at him, annoyance etched on her face. Puzzled, Snape looked back at her for a moment before trying to capture her lips with his once more, but she turned her head away from him.

"No," she said bluntly.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"You're going soft on me, old man. I want hot, erotic, mind blowing sex. And I want it _now_," she growled, forcing him onto his back as she straddled him.

Snape looked at her with a bit of surprise and raised an eyebrow. "Hot, erotic, mind blowing sex, huh?"

"Yes, damn it. Now shut up. I call all the shots around here now."

Hermione smirked down at Severus and pinned his arms above his head, holding them steady with one hand while she grabbed her wand off the nightstand. She smirked at him playfully and pointed her wand at his hands she was holding loosely above his head.

"What are you doing, Miss. Granger?"

"I said I wanted hot, erotic, mind blowing sex, did I not?"

"Yes," he said slowly, looking from her brown eyes to the wand she held above his head.

"That's exactly what I'm going to get," she smirked and muttered an inaudible spell, sending ropes from the tip of her wand, wrapping their way around Severus' wrists and tying themselves to the bed posts.

"So _this_ is what you had in mind?"

"Oh, I have more tricks up my sleeve, don't you worry," she smirked slyly down at him and teasingly unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders slowly.

She reached up and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She smiled slightly at the sound of Severus groaning, unable to touch her perfectly curved body, unable to run his tongue over her breasts. She opened her eyes and raked her fingernails gently over his scarred chest, kissing each one gently as she got to it. Snape closed his eyes and moaned in slight pleasure with every one of her tender kisses.

Hermione continued to kiss down his chest and stomach, smirking at the bulge in Severus' pants that was pressing hard into her stomach. With soft and tender touches, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers, purposely leaving his boxers on. He groaned in anticipation as she darted a swift hand over his shaft, still hidden in the dark green boxers.

"Not yet, Professor," she smirked.

"This isn't fair," he groaned as Hermione straddled his lap once more.

"Don't whine, just be patient."

She gently rocked her hips on his and was forced to hold back a moan of her own. She felt her own need building deep inside of her, but she was determined to hold out, to tease the man lying helplessly underneath her body.

"Please don't tease," he said softly, moaning as she ground her hips on his. Hermione smirked and ceased her movements and leaned down, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked seductively.

Snape nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as he felt Hermione's hot breath on his ear. He closed his eyes, waiting for her response as he breathed deeply, the scent of her shampoo stronger than he had remembered it in the past.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she said softly into his ear. She smirked and chuckled at his reaction that consisted of a groan of longing and heavy breathing.

She sat up slowly and ran her hands down his chest slowly and smiled warmly at him, untying one of his hands. He sighed in relief of having his hand let down and she immediately grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to her abdomen. She let go of it slowly, letting Snape make his own move.

Gently, he slid his hand up her abdomen and palmed her breast gently. Hermione immediately groaned in pleasure at his touch. He continued to move his hand on her breast, sliding his thumb over her puckered nipple and smirked at the sound of her breathing quickening.

Hermione pushed his hand away and tied his hand back up and he groaned. "Oh hush, you'll get what you want. That was just a short preview," she grinned, still breathing rather heavily.

Hermione took her hand and slowly trailed it from the top of her stomach down to her waist and smirked at the look on Severus' face as she slid her hand into the waistband of her skirt. Immediately, her fingers found her dripping folds and she slid two fingers inside of her aching sex. She immediately moaned in pleasure as she pumped her fingers in and out of her hot core. She threw her head back as she trailed her thumb over her hard and swollen clit, moaning uncontrollably.

Snape watched as Hermione brought herself close to the edge of her own orgasm as she sat on top of him. He was unable to take any more of it. If he didn't do something, he was going to come undone right then and there. Using a nonverbal spell, he vanished the ropes that had bound his arms for so long, and forcibly pulled her fingers from her dripping folds. She moaned in sheer disappointment as he did so.

"What are you _doing,_" she asked accusingly.

"Fucking you senseless. That's what I'm doing," he growled, his deep baritone voice vibrating through Hermione's body.

In one swift, fluid movement, Snape was on top of Hermione and pulled his boxers off. He let out an elated moan as his erection was finally freed. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at his quivering cock, the head purple with need. She felt the dampness between her legs become even more prominent as she waited for Snape to rip off her skirt with his own dying need.

Expecting to be filled with his cock in a matter of seconds, Hermione was surprised when he didn't immediately fill her. Instead, he took his time sliding her dampened skirt from her waist and pushing it slowly to the ground. He then made his way slowly down her body, trailing it with kisses, stopping directly in between her legs, staring at her swollen and dripping sex.

"I _said_ I wanted _rough_. Not some tender and loving sex out of a romance novel," she spat.

"I believe _I _have control now, Miss. Granger. Don't you worry though; you'll get your rough sex."

He immediately plunged his tongue into her dampened folds and she bucked her hips involuntarily into his face. He smirked as she did so and flicked his tongue over her clit that was swollen with anticipation. She breathed heavily as he did so, turning him on more than he thought was possible.

"Ah, fuck, Sev. One more time, please, just one more time. I'm _so_ fucking close!"

Instead of listening, Snape pulled his tongue away from her core and kissed back up to her mouth and teased her with the tip of his cock. Her breath caught in her throat and before she was able to take a full breath, Snape plunged into her as far as he was able to.

"Fuck, yes!" Hermione moaned loudly, pulling on Snape's hair.

Snape moaned with the feeling of finally being buried inside of her. He bit down on her neck and pulled out completely before thrusting back into her with extreme force. Hermione grunted with the feeling and clenched at the bed sheets with one hand and pulled hard on Snape's hair with the other.

"Mmm, G-Granger," he moaned, thrusting into her harder and faster, her walls clamping down on his cock with the threat of never releasing it with each thrust. Hermione felt herself sliding up father on the pillows, now lying at an angle as her companion pounded into her.

"Fuck… Mmm, fuck me harder, Severus. _Harder," _she wailed, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She dug her nails into his back, causing him to moan in pleasure.

He did as she asked and started thrusting into her harder than he had before, causing her head to roll back as she moaned, unable to utter any coherent words. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, making sure not to shoot his seed deep into her yet. He continued thrusting at a rough and fast pace and took one of her swollen nipples in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fuck… fucking Hell!" she moaned as he did and thrust her chest harder up to his mouth before rolling back on top of him.

Their bodies were made for each other. She fit perfectly with him and he fit perfectly inside of her. Hermione groaned at the thought and placed her hands on his chest, thrusting herself as hard as she could down on his rock hard cock, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. Snape began guiding her hips but stopped as he clenched onto her hair, unable to control himself.

"God… D-don't you f-fucking dare s-s-stop," he moaned as she came down hard on him. She shrieked with pure ecstasy as her latest thrust brought his cock right to her G-Spot and brushed against her clit all in one simultaneous motion.

She continued riding him fast and hard as he dug his fingers into her hips and ass. The feeling of his hands made her moan more and he rolled back on top of her once again, reclaiming his place. He thrust into her at an angle, making her scream his name uncontrollably and he bit down on her neck, trailing rough bites down her chest, sucking and biting hard on her breasts.

Unable to hold back, Hermione dragged her nails down his back, breaking the skin immediately and forced his lips back to hers. She bit hard on his bottom lip and stared up into the infinite depths of his eyes, groaning into his mouth.

"Fuck, yes. Mmm, yes! I'm so close," she breathed heavily.

"Then come for me, witch," Snape snarled in her ear.

At his words Hermione's walls clamped down on his cock and started to spasm uncontrollably. Her back arched off the bed and her toes curled as he continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm. She moaned uncontrollably, a chant of "oh yes, oh yes" issuing from her mouth as he continued to pound into her. She felt the final spasm of her inner walls come rushing over her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed into the pillows. At that final sensation, Severus grunted loudly and sent his release into her, shaking around her. Once down from their highs, Snape reluctantly unsheathed himself from Hermione's tight body and she moaned at the sudden loss of fullness.

Snape rolled onto his back, breathing heavily, and as usual, Hermione found her way into his arms, her hair damp and frizzy from all of the rough sex.

"You sure you still don't want to stay in a relationship?" she panted heavily.

"Well, a few more times couldn't hurt any, could it?"

"No, I guess not. I like this side to us," she chuckled.

Snape snorted slightly, not opening his eyes as he draped an arm around Hermione comfortably, pulling her close against his hot, sticky body.

"Sev," she mumbled.

"Hm?"

"We didn't…" she trailed off, falling into a deep sleep.

"We didn't what?" he asked. At no response, he opened one eye and looked down at her and realized she was already asleep. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. Oh well, no big deal. Whatever she wanted to say could wait until morning. At that, Severus Snape fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well then, Hermione is certainly demanding. (; Soooo, what did you all think? I know, this is an entire chapter dedicated to their sex lives, but I told you this story was going to be smutty. So please no hate on how it's nothing but a bunch of sex. There is a plot, trust me. __**ALSO, I'M EXTREMELY CURIOUS! **__What do you think Hermione was going to say to Severus at the end? I like creative guesses! Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up soon, but less smut. Sorry, but I have to fit a plot in there sometime. :P AS ALWAYS, please, read and review! (: Remember, no bashing like, "this story fucking sucked because I hate your OTP." I will go off on you. __**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM IS KEY! (:  
ALSO! I HAVE A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE ABOUT THIS STORY! I WANT TO KNOW, WHAT DO **_**YOU_ WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC? WHAT AWESOME TWISTS DO YOU WANT ME TO CREATE?! GO OVER TO MY PAGE AND VOTE IN THE POLL NOW! (:_**

_XoXo: -potterlove12_


	3. Morning After

_**A/N: **__Please note, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to the Queen herself, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Do I wish I owned HP? Of course, that would mean I had Jo's genius brain. :P_

First of all, this is a SSHG story. If you're not into the pairing, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? Because, you'll hate the story and leave stupid comments that no one cares about._

If you're not into extremely detailed and graphic sex scenes, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? Because I like writing smut and you'll hate what I do. So, save yourself the pain and don't read it.  
__  
_If you find expletives (curse words) to bother you, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? I use them a lot in my story, especially during emotional turmoil or whenever I see fitting._

If you don't like the idea of drinking or excessive partying, DO NOT READ.  
_Why? I like my characters to have fun and I like to show their stress and dark sides through their out-of-control drinking issues.  
__  
__Do __**NOT**__ write a review, telling me you hated the story because of the pairing, graphic detail, drinking, or language or any of those four combined. __**I've already warned you, **__**TWICE**__, that this story was going to be a dirty one. I warned you in the summary, and in my note.__  
__SO PLEASE HIT THAT BACK BUTTON IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ONE OR ALL OF THOSE THINGS LISTED ABOVE. Thank you._

**_Ooh, chapter 3. The morning after the little rendezvous of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. What will these two lovely people go through on this awkward moment?_**  
**__******Small disclaimer, you only need to read the bottom portion of my beginning A/N that is in bold, so yes, the one above this. I only** repeat the beginning just to avoid a conflict with an upset reader.**

* * *

"_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night."  
-Maroon 5, One More Night_

The sun peeked through the curtains to Snape's room and beat down on Hermione's exposed cheek. The warmth caused her eyes to flutter open and adjust to her surroundings. She lifted her head slowly off the chest of Severus Snape and sighed. If they were going to break up, they couldn't keep having sex like this. Not on a daily basis at least.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and winced slightly. God, she was sore this morning. She must have slept funny after hers and Severus' passionate love making session just a few hours before. She reached down and pulled the sheet up to her bare chest and rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand and yawned. Then she noticed the pain. Her body was aching all over and she could hardly stand it. Getting up on shaky legs, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked into the master bathroom just off Severus' bedroom.

She dropped the sheet around her feet and ankles and turned the water on warm for a shower, hoping to help with her aching muscles and bones. As she turned around, she caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked hideous. Her hair was out of control and sticking out at funny angles. But that wasn't the worst of it. She trailed her fingertips down the redish colored spots on her neck that were the remains of all of the ferocious biting last night.

Hermione's eyes continued to slowly scan her body. There were bite marks and hickies covering her chest and neck. The most surprising of everything was the bruises she discovered on her hips and ass. Hand and fingerprints- from where Severus had grabbed a hold of her tightly- were clearly visible on her body. She smirked at the memory of the night before and how their bodies fit perfectly together and how perfect they seemed to be.

Deciding she'd just shower later, Hermione shut the water off in the tub and picked up the sheet off the ground, wrapping it around her bare body before making her way back to bed.

She immediately curled back up into Severus' arms and waved her hand at the curtains, forcing any ray of sun out of the bedroom. She propped herself up on one elbow and kissed Severus gently on the lips, smiling slightly as he grunted, not appreciating being awakened.

"Wake up, sleepy," Hermione said sweetly.

"I'm tired, let me sleep."

"What, did I wear you out last night?"

"You could say that," he grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"But I have a favor," she smirked, running her fingertips lightly over the scars on his chest.

"And what would that favor be?"

"A little bit of you is all."

She grinned and started kissing down Severus' neck, trailing her hands slowly down his torso before sliding a hand below the sheet that covered the lower half of his body, stroking him gently. He immediately drew in a sharp breath at the contact and rolled on top of her, straddling her lap, as he kissed her neck gently, teasing her with the tip of his already erect cock.

"That feels good," she murmured into his ear.

"Then this will feel even better," he said softly as he plunged himself deep into her warm and welcome cunt.

Snape let out a low, guttural moan as he did and immediately started thrusting deep into Hermione who closed her eyes, trying to hold back loud moans. She closed her eyes and smiled at every thrust, concentrating on the feeling of him stretching and re-stretching her inner walls.

"Mmmm, Severus. Harder, please, harder," she begged.

Snape obliged her request and pushed himself hard into her as she moaned out the word "yes." Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly as he did and arched her hips to meet his at each thrust while biting his neck roughly. Low moans issued from the back of Severus' throat as he continuously thrusted into Hermione, his long black hair falling around his face like curtains.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath and kissed him roughly, groaning into his mouth as he grinded his hips on hers. She felt her walls clenching tightly around him, threatening to give release.

"Baby, I'm close," she moaned softly.

At her words, Snape thrusted into her harder than before, making her dig her nails into his back and she climaxed hard, yelling out his name. At the feeling of her walls clamping around him, he tensed and sent his release deep into her before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily. Hermione reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him softly and smiled before burying her face in his neck.

Snape waited a moment before slowly pulling himself from Hermione's warm inner folds and lying beside her, still breathing heavily. He reached over and pulled her against his warm body and closed his eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Sev?" she mumbled, her eyes closed as well.

"Are you going to stay here tonight as well?"

"I dunno. I hadn't thought about it, actually."

"Well, I don't have to stay here if you don't want me to. I can spend the night at Hogwarts while you're here. You probably want to pack your things in peace," he said quietly.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm fine with you staying."

"Okay, one more night together can't hurt anything."

Hermione nodded and pulled the sheets farther up her body as she snuggled against Severus' body. She wrapped an arm around the torso of his body and sighed, falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to an empty bed for the first time in months and she sighed deeply at the thought. Severus had always lain in bed with her until she woke up and now, he was just… _gone._ The thought saddened her greatly and she felt the tears sting her eyes.

Blinking her tears away furiously, she sat up and made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She stepped in and stood in the shower and sighed heavily. What had become of her and the man of her dreams? They were falling fast, and there was no way to fix it. Angry with herself she washed her hair and her body quickly and stepped out of the shower, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Throwing her hair up in a towel, Hermione went to the dresser she shared with Snape and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Once dressed, she dried and brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and grabbed her purse and keys. Walking down the steps like she had done so many other mornings, she immediately noticed something was different. Walking into the kitchen it hit her- Severus had always left her coffee warming in the coffee pot, but not this morning. Tears threatening to fall, Hermione apparated to Harry and Ginny's house. Hermione stood in front of the door and knocked gently, hoping Ginny was home. She needed her best friend more than ever.

Ginny walked to the door and opened it and grinned, clearly surprised and happy at the unexpected visit from Hermione.

"Mione, I wasn't expecting you," she smiled, stepping back from the door to let Hermione inside.

"Yeah."

Hermione's voiced cracked and her bottom lip trembled slightly as she closed the door behind her. Ginny stood where she was and looked at Hermione, wondering what was wrong.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Ginny," she said, her voice raising an octave and wavering.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. What happened? You're extremely upset, I can tell."

She grabbed her best friend's hand and led her through the kitchen and into the living room, bringing her friend to a stop in front of the couch. Ginny sat down, still holding Hermione's hand, and squeezed it gently- a silent way of telling her friend to sit. With shaking hands and seemingly numb legs, she finally collapsed onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, tell me what happened," she said softly.

Looking up at her friend, her eyes glossy once more, she sighed and said, "Severus and I…"

"You what?"

"W-we broke up," she said shakily before bursting into tears.

Ginny's mouth fell open slightly at her friend's words and pulled her into a tight hug as she cried. Patiently, Ginny let her cry into her shoulder, not saying anything.

Hermione was slowly coming to terms with what had happened the night before. It hadn't quite registered with her until she got up to an empty bed and no coffee. It was really over between them. Deep down inside, she knew he was right about what he said last night. She wasn't home, she was making so many promises and breaking the ones she couldn't keep, and she stopped putting her half into their relationship. She cried harder at the thought that Severus was spreading himself thin, trying to make their relationship work when he was the only one trying.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before looking at her best friend. She knew Ginny would ask her what happened and she knew she was going to have to tell her the truth. She couldn't lie about her stupidity in screwing up the best relationship she had been in.

Ginny looked at her best friend sadly and said, "Oh, Hermione…. I'm so sorry."

"A-and it's all m-my fault."

"It can't be only your fault. What happened?"

"I screwed u-up. I've been giving less a-and less to our r-relationship with every day. I c-can't keep promises, I'm never h-home because I'm out p-partying or something, and I h-haven't been there to help S-Severus like I said I w-would be."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she concentrated on not bursting into tears again. She wanted to take everything back so badly.

"You officially broke up," Ginny asked softly.

"L-last night. We were in the middle of one of our rows again when he sighed and said we wouldn't work out. He sounded tired of t-trying, like it was taking e-everything out of him to put forth the effort."

"Okay, but what started this row between you two?"

"I missed our plans for three consecutive nights. The more we argued, the more the fight escalated. I told him he couldn't commit to anything, including myself because I…," she trailed off and looked down at her hands in her lap, ashamed at what she had said to him.

"Because you what?"

"I told him it was because I wasn't Lily."

"Hermione…," Ginny sighed heavily.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have said it! I was just mad at him even though he had the right to be mad. I screwed up more than I thought possible and now it's over."

At that, Hermione started crying again, sobbing into her hands. Ginny scooted closer to her best friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and resting her cheek on top of her head.

"Hermione, maybe you both just need a break. Everything will work out, you know that."

"But that's not the worst part," she sniffled.

"Then what is?" she asked, sitting up. Hermione wiped her eyes again and bit her bottom lip.

"I tripped after our flight and snapped my ankle. I had to stay the night because of it… and we had sex."

Ginny raised a brow, a bit confused. "So? You guys have sex all the time."

"Yeah, but last night, we forgot to use a contraceptive charm…. And I'm not on birth control."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn. How careless could our favorite characters be and how will Ginny react to her best friend's confession? __The next chapter will be up soon! AS ALWAYS, please, read and review! (: Remember, no bashing like, "this story fucking sucked because I hate your OTP." I will go off on you. __**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM IS KEY! (:**_

_XoXo: -potterlove12_


End file.
